Young Justice Memories
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: Various one-shots or drabbles about Young Justice. Mostly spitfire.
1. Chapter 1: Accusation

**A/N:** My first Young Justice fic. Written for a 30 days of Writing on tumblr. Spitfire. Please enjoy.

* * *

Accusation

"You like me, don''t you?" Wally watched, amused, as Artemis' face changed from her scowl to shocked to flushed.

"Let's just get this out of the way, quickly, Wally so you don't get any ideas. I. Do. Not."

He smirked, leaning back into the beach chair that she had brought out here to tan, the beach chair he had promptly sat down in once she ran back to the cave to get something. "Really, babe? I know that harpies are less affected by my sexiness, but you didn't really think you could last forever?"

"You mean your monstrosity? I think it's incredibly easy to resist that. Now, get out of my chair!" She was still a little flushed, though the scowl she reserved just for him was back on her lips.

"Suppose I can. Just sitting here is pretty boring anyway." He jumped out and bowed, presenting the empty seat. As she stalked past, he could practically hear her eyes roll, but he took the opportunity to ogle her long legs, revealed by her bikini.

"You dropped something, Wall-man?"

He rose. "No, but babe, you've got better legs than a isosceles triangle."

It took her a moment to respond. "Nerd!"

Mentally sticking his tongue at her, he took the high road looking out at the ocean. The rest of the team was already in, except Robin, who was off in Gotham with Batman (and Wally was extremely happy; don't get him wrong, the bird was his best friend, but Wally didn't want to be pray to Robin's trolling campaigns.) He snuck a glance at Artemis, who was tapping the arms of the beach chair impatiently, ready for him to be gone. He smirked; he would win this argument yet.

He pulled of his shirt. His body wasn't as impressive as Supes, but he still had a great physique, and besides, who wanted someone so chunky that they were made immobile. Wally did wish he had Superboy's hearing, though, because he could have sworn he just heard Artemis suck in her breath. In a flash, he had dashed over to his pile, grabbed a tube of sunscreen, and dashed back to her chair. Trying not to take advantage of his height and her bikini top, he leaned over her, grinning. "Say, Arty, could you do my back?" He held up the tube of sun screen.

She stared up at him, "Fine," and grabbed the sun screen.

Wally sat down on the end of the chair and felt Artemis scoot up until she was close. He heard the squirt of the sun screen tube and shivered as Artemis' hands, lathered with the sun screen, began traveling up and down his back, slightly slower than strictly necessary. "Impressed?"

"With your back?", she said, incredulously. "Or the fact that your shoulders are as small as a girl's?"

"Hey!" He twisted, intending to defend his shoulders, but was met with her studying face, barely an inch away. They both flushed, and he was suddenly acutely aware how close their bodies were and that she was in a bikini and he was shirtless. "Just, just finish, please." He turned back and her hands resumed rubbing in sun screen.

He wasn't in denial anymore—not really. He still had trouble admitting himself that the harpy had—well, he might not say it, but he did admit that the unfinished sentence was true.

Artemis finished in silence. As he stood up to join his friends in the waves, she said, "Could you do me—my back, do my back too!"

He grinned and turned back to her. "Of course, babe."

She stared at him, murderously. "I should throw this at you."

Ignoring her threat, he sat back down, straddling the seat. "Just turn around, Arty, and then I, Kid flash, will lather your back, in a flash."

She rolled her eyes. "Kid Idiot, you mean." But she turned, and Wally found himself facing her back. He squired sunscreen onto his hand and touched her back, hoping her shiver was from his hands on her back and not the cold sunscreen. When he thought he had finished, he started getting up, but was stopped by her voice. "Wally, you need to get under the straps."

"I—what? Why?"

She sighed. "Tan lines, Wally."

"Oh." Swallowing, he slipped his fingers underneath the thin bikini straps. As he finished, he leaned forward and whispered, "I told you you liked me."

She twisted her head, her hair hitting Wally's face. "And I said no, Wally!"

"Oh yeah? Who else would you let do that?"

"M'gann, Zee."

He waved a hand in dismissal. "But they're both girls."

"Well, Wallace, you will certainly never have such a pleasure again. Now leave."

He returned her haughty scowl. "Who said it was a pleasure, Harpy?" He zipped off into the ocean. A moment later, he returned. "But you know, Arty, you shouldn't tan. It isn't good for you."

She cracked open an eye. "Nice to know you care, Baywatch."

"So are you going to join us in the ocean."

"Not on your life."

* * *

**A/N:**Please review and alert and check out my other stories. My tumblr is .com


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

**A/N: **2nd in my collection of Young Justice one-shots and drabbles. This, too, is spitfire. Excuse any OOC at the beginning to the fact they just woke, as had I when I first woke up. Cameo of M'gann and troll Robin at the end. Thank you to the reviewers of the psat chapter, as well as people who favorited or alerted. Enjoy.

* * *

**Restless**

Artemis woke, visions of Sportsmaster and Cheshire still in her head. She pushed the sweat drenched covers off of her for the third time that night and got out of bed, staggering over to her bedroom door. Wrenching it open, she turned right to go to the kitchen, only to run into someone. "Wally?"

He turned around. "Artemis?"

"What—Why—What are _you_ doing at _my_ house?"

He blinked down at her. "Your house? We're at the cave. Hey Artemis, you don't look so good. Are you sure you didn't get hurt today?"

"The cave? Well that explains...a lot. Well, thanks Wally, but I'm going to go this way now." She turned around and started walking in the direction of the cave's kitchen.

Wally kept pace beside her. "Where are you going?"

Artemis yawned. "The kitchen."

"Why?"

"Can't sleep. What about you, Wall-man?"

He grinned, lecherously. "Midnight snack." She rolled her eyes. "Though I'm not sleeping well either."

"Why?" She stopped walking.

"I have trouble sleeping in a bed that I'm not used to."

"Oh." She resumed walking. "I forgot. You go home to Central City."

"Wait." Wally reached out. "Why are you having trouble sleeping? Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Why do you even care?"

He waited.

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine; just a few bruises. The reason I can't sleep is...well, bad dreams. But I'm used to them."

"Then I've got just the thing for you." Without warning, he lifted her up bridal style and, ignoring her protests, sped her off to the kitchen. Letting her down, he said, "I hope you enjoyed the ride. Next time, please remember to keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times."

She sat down on a kitchen bar stool and watched Wally bustle around in the kitchen. "So what's this magical medicine you're creating?"

"Chamomile tea."

Artemis smiled pleasantly. "My sister used to make me chamomile before...well before." She let out a large, splitting yawn.

Wally came over with a mug, examining her with a critical eye. "You look like your in a pretty critical condition, Arty, but I think with this tea and a good 8 hours sleep you'll be better than ever."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, Doctor Wallace?"

He winced. "Hey!" But soon enough he was sitting beside her, a mug of tea and a pile of food before him.

Artemis scrunched up her nose at the sight of him cramming food into his mouth. "How can you eat all that?"

"It's easy babe."

"Only for a Kid Pig like you."

He looked at her. "Kid Pig? Is that seriously the best you can come up?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "It's late and I'm tired."

He shrugged and continued wolfing down his food, while she took small sips of the hot tea. "So, Artemis, what are your dreams about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

He sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head, "You wanna know what I dream about, Arty?"

"No, not really. I'm sure you don't dream about anything intelligent."

"Food, and," he grinned, "girls."

She groaned. "How am I not surprised?"

He ignored her. "But you know, sometimes, I have nightmares about people, my friends, dying." She jerked around to stare at him. "You know, if things happened like that training exercise but it was real life."

"The one where...I died?" He nodded. Artemis suddenly found her mouth very dry. "I do too. Have dreams like that, I mean. You, the team, die and I always live and have to leave the team. Then my life reverts back to how it was before...and I never want that to happen."

"Shh, Artemis, don't cry."

She hadn't realized that a few tears had escaped and were making their way down her cheek.. "I'm not, I—the tea is really hot."

"Sure." Gingerly, he wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Why not? It might help me fall asleep?"

The next morning, M'gann discovered them sleeping together on the couch, Wally's arms encasing Artemis, their fingers intertwined. She smiled and respectfully left them to sleep.

When Robin found them an hour later, he wasn't so kind, taking a picture of the two before waking them up for school.


	3. Chapter 3: Haze

**A/N: **This was fun to write. This is 3rd in my collection of Young Justice one-shots and drabbles. Spitfire, of course. (At this point I think I'd just make a new story for a different pairing.) I plan to publish one of these every third day for the month of July, maybe longer, so you'll get at least eight more or so. Thank you to all my reviewers, anonymous or not. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Haze**

He hadn't even expected her to accept the invitation—she had told him to stop underestimating her—but here he was, waiting inside his school's gym. Although Gotham would have been to far to take a limo from there, he had offered to pick her up in his own fashion. She had declined, deciding she wanted to be a surprise.

Early that day, Wally had gotten an angry call from Dick; apparently, she and Zee had _stolen_ his credit card to go shopping, and now Dick was getting it from Bats. Wally had told Dick he deserved after trolling the whole all the time.

"Your date stand you up?" Wally looked up from his seat. A passing jock—Wally recognized him as the only football player who he shared any classes with—looked down at him, the jock's date, a smirking beach blonde, standing besides him.

"No. She just lives a long way away."

The date, Wally recognized her now as the girl who was failing their Calculus class, arched her eyebrows. "Really? I'm surprised you managed to even get a date. Where did you have to go to find her? The slums of Gotham, or maybe the jail cells of Bludhaven?"

He laughed, standing up. "You can find beauty in places other than in brainless business-executive's daughters." He wasn't even sure they understood what he had said, but the couple took off, stalking away.

Around him, the few other guys waiting for dates (or the ones who hadn't managed to procure a date, but came anyway) started whistling and making comments on a girl who had just entered the gym. Wally turned to look and suddenly-

Suddenly, it was summer, and he was so hot. The air was hazy, and the sun was approaching him, already to close to his atmosphere for him to avoid being burnt. Normally, he'd be jealous of the asteroids revolving around her, but he was too stunned, and then-

"Wally," she smiled into his face, voice amused, "You look like your about to faint."

"Artemis," he croaked. "Dance?"

"Reverted back to one-syllables Wally?" She offered a hand, pulling him up. Motioning to the boys ogling her around them, she asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"You mean besides that you're hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, we already knew that."

"They thought I was making you up, and that, if I really had gotten a date, she'd be a monster from hell."

She arched an eyebrow, "I thought I was a harpy."

"They're from Greek Mythology. Completely different."

She sighed, "Come on Baywatch," and led them to the center of the gym, the dance floor. He put an arm around her waist and they started a slow dance. "You're a good dancer, and don't look bad in a tux either."

He blushed;her sweet-heart neckline was very distracting. "Thanks. You, you too."

She smiled, sadly. "Dad taught me."

He swallowed. "Why would he-"

"You know, in case I ever had to infiltrate some ninja party to assassinate a ninja boyfriend. Honestly, when would anything like that ever happen."

He snorted. "Want something to drink?"

"I assume the punch is spiked."

"Probably, but there are some unopened soda cans."

"Sounds good to me."

Imagine who they happened to meet at the drinks table. Wally smirked slightly as the jock's date hissed at the jock to stop checking Artemis out.

Artemis asked them, "Something wrong?"

The date looked down her nose at Artemis' dress, a stunning yellow dress compared to her light blue slip of a thing. "Do you have a Kid Flash fetish or something?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

The date wrinkled her nose. "He'd never go for someone like you."

Artemis tilted her head back and let out a cackle. "Oh, and he would for you?"

"I reckon so."

"You 'reckon' so?"

The date ignored her, though Wally watched on, barely containing his amusement. "Besides, wouldn't your little runt be jealous of him."

"Hey!" Wally objected to being called a runt.

"Wally? Once I got him a suit spandex he was totally fine with my childhood crush." The date and, to a lesser degree, the jock, looked flabbergasted. "Wally, lets leave these 'civilized folks' to their own devices."

Once out of earshot, Artemis asked him, "So are there any more dicks here you would like me crush?"

"Tons, babe, but speaking of dicks...Dick called me earlier. He said you stole his credit card to go shopping."

"You mad?"

"God, no."


	4. Chapter 4: Formal

**A/N:** So thanks for all the reviews people. You're very nice. This seems kind of AUish, but I imagine it more like Batman gave them a mission in a place with Victorian clothes and views and they aren't allowed to break their cover. I'm thinking about making this a full-fledged multi-chapter story, so tell me if you'd like that. Right now though, I'm working on a multi-chapter story taking place in the old west. Next chapter should come out on July 11th.

Enjoy

* * *

**Formal**

Artemis stared back at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. The maid had done wonders: her hair was piled on her head in elaborate braids, her eyebrows were delicately plucked and darkened, her make up absolutely perfect, and the dress. The dress.

She wouldn't have been surprised if a production crew was waiting outside this bedroom, and that she was the star of the newest Disney movie. It would probably wouldn't be bad either. They could belong to a secret ninja clan, and she could overthrow him with her secret ninja skills, and then, finally, she and the son of the rival ninja clan could, well...

A young woman in a maid's uniform came into the room. "It's time to come out, my lady." Artemis held her hands out to her sides, her body teetering as she walked backward a few steps.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Artemis put her hands on her stomach. "I...I think I'm going to be sick."

"It's the corset. It takes a few days to get used to." Suddenly, the maid held up her hands over her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?"

The maid lowered them slowly. "You couldn't be...with child, could you? You don't look married, but with the way the red-haired gentlman-"

Artemis looked mortified. "No! No, that's...that's definitely not it. I haven't...gotten that far before. Aren't a little young to be married, anyway?"

The maid curtsied. "Excuse my rudeness, my lady. It's just that the princess is getting married right after the new year, and she's only turning fifteen next month."

"Ew. I'd hate that," she balked at the idea.

A loud hammering came on the door. "Artemis! Come on! It's time to go to this ball thing!"

The maid, mortified, turned toward Artemis. "My lady, I don't care he is from another time, no one should ever be so rude. Do I have your permission?"

"For what?"

"To chastise him."

"You have my permission to do that forever." Artemis grinned as the maid glided over to the door, opened it, and began lecturing Wally on manners. Slowly, Artemis followed her.

By the time she had gotten out of the room, Wally had started _flirting_ with the maid, let alone being lectured on his manners. "Baywatch! Stop."

"Jealous, Arte...Arty," Wally's words died on his lips when he saw her.

Artemis snorted. "Honestly, Wally, I don't look _that_ good. Besides, this is a pain to walk in and there's no way to defend myself."

Wally pouted. "You haven't commented on my brilliant attire."

"The wig's kind of cute. And I guess your clothes color is less...mustardy. But Wally you wear spandex. The only thing you look better in is a sharp suit."

"So...you're saying I normally look good?"

Artemis looked back at the maid. "Save me, please."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that. (In case you haven't heard it enough) my tumblr is www . knightswhosay . tumblr . com. I post YJ stuff there as well as other stuff, and I post these there sooner while I'm still toying around in the editing phase.

Yeah

Thanks

DFTBA


	5. Chapter 5: Companion

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts and follows people. What we have here is a nice fluffy comfort fic. I don't remember if there's anything else, I wanted to say. Anyways, the next chapter should be coming out on July 14th. Enjoy.

* * *

**Companion**

Artemis managed to make it back to her room in the cave before breaking down. Closing and locking the door behind her, she fell headfirst onto the green comforter, sobbing.

In the midst of her tears, a loud hammering came from her door. "Artemis! Let me in!"

"No! Go away!" She didn't care who it was, trying to comfort her. She didn't care it was Wally trying to comfort her, even though he had been the only one on the mission to realize who was on the list of casualties caused by the explosion (Robin had been off doing Batman things).

"Artemis, I swear if you don't open this door now, I will go get Conner to force it open." It wasn't an empty threat

Too distraught to be angry, she stumbled over to her door, trying to slow the flow of tears. She opened the door.

Wally was there, still in his costume, his nose practically touching the door. He stared at her. She tried a sneer, "What! What do you want? To torment me about crying? To-"

She hiccuped, and then, all of a sudden, found herself lifted in a great big bear hug, the kind of hug brutally absent from her childhood. "No, that's not what I want at all."

Eventually, Artemis withdrew from the hug, his left shoulder completely soaked from tears. "Wally, I-"

"Shh." He walked into her room, the door closing behind him. He walked Artemis back to her bed, gently pushing her down, before taking a place beside her. "I'm...so sorry, Artemis."

She tried to smile, failing miserably. "I'm just glad M'gann didn't find out. She would be so kind, of course, but-"

"Sometimes Megalicious can be suffocatingly sweet. I know." Cautiously, Wally wound an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Wally, I don't know how I can thank you. I-"

"Then don't." More dry sobs came from Artemis, and he began stroking her hair. "I remember when my grandmother died. I don't actually remember her that well, because I was little, but I remember how sad Mom was. I spent every night in bed with her—Dad was gone on some business trip I think—and I even tried to make some meals. That didn't work out really well, but it did distract her."

Artemis giggled slightly, imagining a little Wally tearing up a kitchen. "I never met my grandparents. My mom's parents are still living in Vietnam, if they're not dead yet. And well...I don't know anything about my dad's childhood."

"I understand." Silence enveloped him. "Are you going to tell them, the team that is?"

She sniffed. "I suppose I'll have to, but...not right now, okay."

"Course not. Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head. "Just...stay with me, please."

"I'll be right here whenever you need me."

When Artemis woke up the next morning, she was tucked in. She saw her boots and quiver in a pile next to her bed, where Wally had put them after she had fallen asleep. Beside her, on a pillow, was a note from Wally:

_Artemis_,

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke, but Bats made me leave for school. He said he would tell your school and not to worry about missing it. I think Bats has a soft spot for you. Anyway, he wants to talk to you about having a funeral for your mother, but only when you're able. Just promise me not to do anything stupid, Arty, because I want to see your beautiful face when I get back from school today._

_ The Wall-man._

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Silver

**A/N: **So thank you the reviews of the last chapter. I mentioned this fic a few chapters ago. This is an AU, set in an alternative Wild West ~19th century. I really want to make this into a full mult-chapter story. But this is what I'm giving you today, so enjoy.

There are a few slang terms; they'll be defined at the end of the story.

* * *

Artemis had tracked his trail for weeks, months even, and now she was sure that it was this man. He showed the usual symptoms: disheveled hair, unsightly eating habits, and exceptional height especially when compared to the others in this area.

Once confirming there was no one in sight, Artemis shimmied down the Nettletree. She started on her way to the hotel she was stopping at until her business here was finished—and the full moon wasn't for another week, so she was stuck in this burg for awhile.

A male voice just behind her started speaking and its owner laid a hand on her shoulder, but by then it was far too late for him, for she already turned around and quickly had him pinned against a tree trunk.

He whistled, "Well, _chica_, you just won me a bet that you weren't no normal piece of calico."

"You know me? How?"

"It's hard not to notice when a new pretty thing walks into the saloon."

"You sparrow-catchin', or just a whoremonger?"

"Neither, but I'd appreciate it if you took a shining to me."

Slowly, Artemis let him go. "Better luck next time. Now who are you, and why-"

Grinning down at her, he took of his stetson and bowed low. "Wallace West at your service, ma'am, an' I was merely welcomin' you to the neighborhood."

She watched in distaste as he rose. Her job aside, she had never been one for soft soap. "Well, Mr. West, it was nice to make your acquaintance, but I must be going."

"Now wait. I feel I at least owe ya a drink for being skeersome."

"Don't kid yourself." She paused; it was awfully hot. "What d'ya have?"

He grinned a challenge. "Normally I serve Arbuckle's, but I'd expect a dude would prefer somethin' more refined."

"Is your coffee good?" The coffee served at the saloon was sappy, and at this point she'd give anything for a good cup, even if it meant more interaction with him.

He drew himself up in indignation. "My six-shooter coffee is fine as cream gravy."

Artemis watched Wallace West as he prepared the promised coffee. His diggings were rather large for a single man, even he did have different means then the average man out west. "What's the catch? You batching it, or is this fancy place just for a left-handed wife?"

He placed a hand on his heart. "You do me wrong, _chica_. I'm just a gentleman trying to make his way in the world. There is nothing wrong with inheriting from one's dead parents?"

Artemis winced. Death was a universal fact of life, but reminding him of his dead parents wasn't her intention in their meeting, even if he too would meet his maker before a fortnight had passed. "No."

"What about you? Few honest women have your...talents or permission from their man to travel about so freely. Are you a California widow?"

"No man holds sway over me except the lord above*."

"Your pa's dead?"

She laughed. "I'd sooner see him in a California collar than listen to him."

"Oh? That's rough." Sitting down across from her, he handed her a mug, filled to top with coffee.

She sipped, slowly. "I must thank you, Mr. West. It's been awhile since I've had good coffee."

"Please, call me Wally."

"Artemis."

He whistled. "No man indeed. But what kinda man would name his daughter after a hunting goddess."

"Only the worst sort."

He stared at her for a few moments. "Then it's not so unlikely for him to get a California collar?"

She smirked. "Unfortunately, he's too clever to be caught by the average bull."

"No? What about you? You ever help him?"

She glared at him, narrowing her eyes. He, a beast, dare accuse her of crime. "I'd never help or harbor a criminal. Especially him."

"D'ya know who I am?"

She supposed that the locals knew that he rode out of town every morning, but she knew his type. Even though they probably thought he was riding out to the usual cowboy's job, she had tracked him and knew that he left his horse just outside the outskirts of the town. Unfortunately, due to avoiding detection, she wasn't sure where he disappeared to nor what he did. She settled for a safe answer for someone who hadn't been in town long. "No."

"I'm one of the best bulls out there. One that could probably catch your dear ol' pa." She sniffed. That was awfully presumptuous. Back home, the Bat couldn't even catch her father, and she doubted Wally West could even come close. "An' one, that despite your best efforts Artemis, discovered your hideout in my tree, and I want to know why you've been following me."

"Damn!" She cursed and tried to get up, but he had already trapped her wrists in an iron grip.

"Well, if you ain't helpin' your pa, why are ya watching me? I'm waiting Artemis."

She glared daggers at him. "Let me go, you filthy lycan!" His eyes widened, and she felt his grip loosen. To complete his state of shock, she leaned over and planted her lips on his. Her own eyes widened when he started returning the kiss, but she took advantage of his slack hold on her and brought her fists up to slam against his jaw. Palming his temple for good measure, she took off, cursing her ill luck.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**burg-** town

_**chica-**_Spanish for girl

**piece of calico- **girl;woman

**sparrow catchin'-** looking for someone to court

**whoremonger- **someone who often uses prostitutes

**shining- **fancying someone

**soft soap-** flattery

**skeersome-** frightening

**Arbuckle's- **coffee

**dude- **someone from the east; someone more refined

**sappy-** weak

**six shooter coffee- **really strong coffee

**fine as cream gravy-** the best; really good, etc.

**diggings- **dwellings

**batching-** to keep house without a woman

**left-handed wife- **mistress

**California widow-** a woman whose husband went out west and left her behind

**California collar- **hangman's noose

**bull-** law officer

* * *

*Christianity was more prevalent back then. Plus it fit

DFTBA good people


	7. Chapter 7: Knowledge

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers for the last chapter. Here is this one. Next should come out on the 20th. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Knowledge**

Wally raised an eyebrow as Artemis came into the cave's kitchen, grumbling. She looked even angrier than she usually did when coming directly from school.

She caught him staring at her over his stack of food. "What are you looking at, Kid Idiot? Shouldn't you be preparing for hibernation?"

"Oh, haha." In the space of a blink, he had slid off his stool and stole the textbook she was holding. Opening the textbook revealed a recently returned test paper, red pen completely covering it. "This is yours?"

"Give it back, Wally!" Artemis made a grab for him, but he dodged her, going into superspeed.

"You'll never catch me, Arty. I'm—"

"What? The gingerbread man."

"Well, I was going to say the king of keep away, but hey, that works too." Rolling her eyes, she stuck a foot out, cringing as his superspeed caused him to trip and practically run into the floor. Not about to let him get back up, she pinned him down.

Wally was too busy reading over the test. "Did you really get a D on your last chemistry test?"

She hesitated before responding—well she couldn't really deny her grade now. "It's not my best class, and it's a lot harder than at my old school because all the rich kids can hire tutors. Besides, that was a bad week and my teacher's a bitch."

He had to agree with her. "These questions are pretty hard, and your teacher is grading pretty exactly. But still, I bet we can get your grades higher."

"What?"

"By the way, while I don't have that much problem with your position, you probably want to get up before Rob sees you like that."

A small shriek later, she had gotten off of him and he was standing up. "I-"

He waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it." He tapped the test paper. "This is what Professor West needs to focus on."

"Professor West? Wally, I've told you before and I'll tell you again: you need to get your head checked out."

"No, I can actually help you with this, if you let me."

She eyed him cautiously. "You're good at this stuff?"

"The best. Better than Rob. I did give myself my own powers, after all."

Finally, she relented. "Fine. Where?"

He jumped back on his bar stool and motioned to the one next to him. "Just there." The moment she sat down he pushed her textbook and test between them and started talking, explaining what the teacher's comments meant while giving his own tips. "Now, because this atom has a valence of three..."

Later, as they moved on from the test to the material which she would be tested on next week, she thanked him. "Wally, um, thanks a lot, for this. My mother told me that if my grades fell too low I wouldn't be able to be with the team, so it, it means a lot for you to do this."

"No problem. You may be a harpy, Artemis, but your the team's favorite harpy." His pat on her head was met with a glare. "Err, you know French, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He rubbed his head, self-consciously. "Well, could you help me with my French homework, sometimes?"

"You're learning French." He nodded. She started laughing.

"What's so funny about that! It's the language of _amour_."

"That's just it though. You'll be even more irritating, even if your pronunciation isn't dreadful." His objection that _he_ wasn't the irritating went unnoticed. "But, I suppose, I'll help."

He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8: Thanks

**A/N: So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The next chapter of this should come out the 23rd. I've also recently published a chalant one-shot if you like that couple. I'm also working on a longer spitfire one-shot that will be a separate story; I think I'll publish it by this next week, so keep on the look out. DFTBA and enjoy.**

* * *

** Thanks**

The whole team had each others' back. It was nice, comforting even to know if she screwed up there was someone there to make up for it. Not that Artemis screwed up often, for she had grown up in a more lethal world, where screwing up meant dying or maiming and where there was no mentor to help her out.

The one thing she didn't like about operating as a team was the fear that she was growing soft. Her father probably thought so, but she had stopped caring what he said to her a long time ago.

"Wally, duck!" The speedster didn't even hesitate to duck, showing that he _was_ trusting her more, at least in the heat of battle, and that warmed her heart. She was still perfectly content to go on hating him for the rest of their lives, of course, if that's how he wanted to play it.

Her green arrow thudded into the goon creeping up to Wally. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime, Wall-man." She turned around and slugged an approaching goon with a roundhouse.

"Artemis, one's getting away!" The speedster, now besides her, pointed toward a dark figure running away, a few rooftops away. Her arrow flew straight and true, until the goon decided to wildly veer over the left.

"He's out of my range now. You better go get him; you'd be faster than me."

"You'll be fine up here alone?" The concern was a little cute, but she smirked at him anyways.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He grinned and took off, so fast she could only see a blur descending down the building, leaving her alone on the rooftop to take care of the leftover goons.

She relaxed, for even though Wally's presence had been reassuring, she could take these guys out more quickly without having to worry about where a stray arrow might go. She loosed one, two more arrows, and soon enough only one of the goons were left.

He had been the leader of the pack and had already dodged a few of her arrows, though she had never focused all of her energy on him. Slowly, he advanced towards her, his large size intimidating, and she backed up closer to the roof's edge. Just as he took a swing at her with a crowbar, she regained her nerves enough to let loose her last normal arrow at him, jumping to avoid his blow.

And then she was falling, falling down into an alley between buildings. Intending to stop her descent before she joined the street muck down below, she grabbed a grappling arrow from her quiver, only to look down, distracted, when someone yelled her name.

Moments later she was in the arms of Kid Flash. "Wally, I was fine."

"You were falling from the roof."

"I was about to shoot a grappling arrow, if you hadn't distracted me."

"Girls usually thank me for catching them after they fall out of a building, especially as I'm so handsome."

"I'm a harpy remember. And I would thank you, if I had needed the help."

"I hope your bickering did not affect your task." Both Wally and Artemis turned at the new voice, to see Aqualad and the rest of the team at the entrance to the alley.

"No, of course not. We got all the bad guys." Artemis looked up at Wally, who was still holding her bridal style, and whispered, "Let me down, now!"

"Right, sorry." He lowered her feet to the ground, and she stood up, only half noticing his scarlet cheeks and the sheepish way he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aqualad cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Well, our we were successful in our task as well so the mission is a success. It's time to head back to the cave."

The team started walking toward the nearest zeta-tube, both Wally and Artemis lingering in the back. "Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, babe." He winked, and once more, she wanted to throttle him.


	9. Chapter 9: Summer

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I apologize for not getting to private thanks yet. Here's the next one. I'm not overly fond of it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. If you guys ever want to give me a prompt or just talk feel free to PM me. I published a Artemis/Kaldur friendship fic yesterday, so you can check that out. The next chapter here should come out the 26th.

* * *

**Summer**

Summer was a blur, just like him. Yellow and hazy, it seemed like it passed in a flash. But it was the best summer. He had taken her to his favorite places in the country, and they would watch the sunset together. When they were in Gotham, she would take him to her favorite restaurants, where they were sometimes joined by Dick or Zatanna. Sometimes, when his uncle didn't need him, they would go patrolling together in Gotham or Star City.

But then it was the start of their senior year, and she tortured him, mercilessly, with the fact that his school started back a week before hers did. He would respond by reminding her that he was taking more AP classes than she was, and she would retort that she could make it to college without having to take prep courses or sometimes, she would sock him in the face.

Then, suddenly, it was the last day of summer. Wally had gotten sick the day before, during a mission that involved fighting a few ice villains—they had won of course, but what ice villain was stupid enough to try and rob a bank in ninety-five degree heat?

Wally had gotten sick enough that he had to stay home, parked on the couch. He had called her and wouldn't stop complaining about wasting his last day of freedom until she made some excuse to hang up. He was most surprised to find her at his doorstep in half an hour.

The day ended with both of them watching cartoons while in pajamas, arguing over which cartoon was best.

It was the best day of the summer.

"But it's _so _hot here."

"It's hot here too, Wally. The city's density and concrete makes it worse."

"Central City hasn't had rain in almost a month."

"At least you aren't living in Colorado."

"_Arty_"

"Go bother someone else. I have things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Wally, end of discussion." She hung the phone up and sat down on the edge her bed, rubbing her temples. Ever since New Years, she and Wally had danced around the subject of _them_. While they had admitted their feelings for one another, neither of them seem sure about what they wanted: whether they wanted to date or not do anything that formal.

Artemis was sure that Wally didn't have much experience, maybe a date here or there, but nor did Artemis want to model their relationship after the last one she had had. She and Cameron hadn't ended well. They would actually have to talk about the nature of their relationship, something that was hard for both Wally and Artemis.

One thing was for sure though, their current status of random make-out sessions in the halls of Mount Justice couldn't continue.

Wally had ignored her—of course—and sped off to Gotham.

Artemis squashed her fists into her jeans' pockets, striding to the nearest zeta-beam entrance. All she had wanted was to sleep in on her first day of summer vacation. Was that really too much to ask?

"Recognized. Artemis. B07." The rest of the team was already there, gathered together in the cave with canvas bags. They stared at Artemis as she walked in.

"Why didn't you bring anything? We said we were going to go camping."

She snarled at Wally, "I guess I didn't get the memo Baywatch."

Wally raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply, M'gann asked, "Artemis, is there anything wrong?"

"Anything wrong?"

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, Artemis, you seem angrier than usual today."

"Oh."


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

**A/N: **I think this fic is the first Invasion one I've put up here. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter; I'm glad that you guys thought it was still pretty good. I can't believe I actually have 42 reviews-either YJ is _a lot_ more active than the other fandoms I write for or just more prone to review. The next chapter will come out July 29th.

* * *

**Transformation**

The night was still. Not even a breeze blew outside, and the owls were silent. Inwardly cursing the eery silence, Artemis slipped out of bed, shivering as her bare feet landed on the cold wood floors.

She crept out of the bedroom into their bathroom, not even glancing in the direction of the kitchen, the usual place of comfort for both of the people in the house. She flicked on the light and stared at herself in the mirror, blinking from the bring light.

She would have to change soon. Nightwing hadn't told her how she would be disguised, but she knew her appearance would have to change so she could Black Manta. Instinctively, she combed through her with her fingers. She really hoped they wouldn't have to change her hair; she'd worn it long for so long, through lots of change, that it was a constant, something that made her who she was.

The really sad part, to her anyway, was how easy the prospect of pretending to be a villain seemed. Granted, it would be hard to leave an d betray her friends, especially Wally, but she knew from watching her father and her sister what it was like to be a villain, to not care about killing others, to only care for your life. Artemis had killed before too.

She scowled, thinking of her sister. Even if she had reformed some, Jade's twisted sense of humor would probably find Artemis' scenario more than amusing.

"Babe?" Through the open bathroom door, she could see Wally standing in the kitchen, half sleep.

"In here."

He trudged over to the bathroom's doorway and pulled her into his chest, a giant bear hug. "You couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "No."

"If you haven't changed your mind?" He had stopped fighting, finally accepting that she would go undercover, albeit grudgingly. Artemis had thought it would be nice not to scream at one another as they had for the past couple of weeks, but this was worse; she liked furious Wally better than resigned Wally.

"I haven't."

"Then you really need to get some sleep." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off toward their bedroom.

Wally fell asleep again quickly—whatever the problem at hand, he had never suffered from insomnia—but Artemis spent the rest of the night watching his fading freckles.

* * *

Two weeks later, Artemis stood, staring at her own reflection, undercover, underwater. She wouldn't be able sleep tonight; she had killed someone today, the first person in over five years. Up to now, she had been able to knock people out, without any of her companions being able to tell she was purposely trying not to kill.

She trailed her fingers down her face, down her neck, until they rested around the necklace. Artemis was not entirely sure she preferred this method of disguising herself over physically changing her appearance, because she saw herself doing all these atrocities, not some stranger's face who she hadn't gotten used to.

She just hoped she could keep from falling deeper.


	11. Chapter 11: Winter

**A/N: **I can't believe this has over 50 reviews. I'm mean really, that's awesome. I can't promise another chapter super soon, because I'm now working on multi-chapter works, but I hope you like this.

* * *

**Winter**

It was so cold. Tendrils of ice and snow reached out for her, and terrified she backed away, backed away until her back hit a wall and there was nowhere else to run.

Artemis had always been bad with facing her past; she would either charge through, hoping she would have the villains arrested long before they can start having family chats, or she would try to run away, avoiding the past.

As feared, the plan she had worked out to capture Icicle Jr failed. She had been too cautious, or not cautious enough, for he had been a joke when they were younger, though she could tell he had grown stronger since they were kids. That was how he had pinned her hands to the wall with ice.

"What's wrong, babe? Frightened to fight your old boyfriend? I can't believe you left what we had together." He started approaching her, and she got colder with each step.

Artemis found her voice, "It was easy. What we had together were two villains as fathers. Our future would have been bleaker than my parents' because they at least loved each other."

"But I did love you Artemis."

"Not so, Junior. M'gann told me how you were flirting with her when you were both down in Bell Reve."

He was close now, and Artemis was forming a plan. As he reached out with a hand, mouth open to speak, she kicked him in his crotch. Besides the yell of pain, he looked startled; she didn't know if the ass hadn't realized that he hadn't iced her legs or didn't know her father had taught her to play dirty.

Another kick, this time to his temple, knocked him out, and all Artemis could do was hope that her people got their before his, because the ice trapping her hands wasn't melting anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Shrink

**A/N: **Okay, I'm doing another set of a 30 days of writing in tumblr, which means you'll get several more drabbles and/or short one shots. This one is short and is a snippet of Artemis's life in childhood. I hope you enjoy

**Edit: **OH MY GOD THIS HAS 50+ REVIEWS. LET'S HAVE A PARTY

* * *

**Shrink**

As the huge, bear-like man walked toward her, Artemis cowered. "Daddy?"

"You think you're clever, Baby Girl, for tying that man up for information." Artemis didn't reply as Sportsmaster leered down at her. "Well, you're not. You know why?" Artemis shook her head. "Because assistant secretaries don't usually know many company secrets!" As his voice rose, Artemis tried to cram herself further into one of the room's corners.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He shouted. "Now he has seen everything and cannot be permitted to live." He turned to the one other person in the room, besides Sportsmaster, Artemis, and the man she had captured. "Jade?"

Her sister nodded. Jade approached the man, writhing in his bonds, and slit his throat.

"I hope we will not have to repeat this incident," Sportsmaster said.

"No Daddy. We won't"


	13. Chapter 13: Window

**A/N: **I'm not completely happy with this one (especially the end) but I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Window

Artemis jolted awake. Suspicious, she surveyed the room for an intruder. She had been waken in just such away for some of her father's "training exercises". However, there were no ninjas in the corners of her room, nor the hulking figure of her father. She heard a knocking noise, and her eyes traveled to her window, where a freckled face was pressed up against the window. Groaning, she rolled over to the edge of her bed and stood up, taking a blanket, to disguise the state of undress she usually slept in.

Wally was grinning at her when she reached her window and annoying awake. She slammed the window open. "What the hell do you want, Wally?"

He ignored her question, "Do you know what today is, Artemis?"

"Um...April twentieth?"

"Nope. That was yesterday. Clock struck twelve a few minutes ago."

Artemis sighed. She wished Wally would let her go back to sleep. She needed it; earlier that week Batman had given them a mission that stretched into yesterday morning. "What's so special about today then?"

His grin grew even wider, if that was possible. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Happy Birthday!" Then he cupped the back of her head in his hands and kissed her.

Before she had time to respond or reciprocate, he backed away, his face beet red. "Right, so I'll be going now. Sleep, and all of that."

Window

Artemis jolted awake. Suspicious, she surveyed the room for an intruder. She had been waken in just such away for some of her father's "training exercises". However, there were no ninjas in the corners of her room, nor the hulking figure of her father. She heard a knocking noise, and her eyes traveled to her window, where a freckled face was pressed up against the window. Groaning, she rolled over to the edge of her bed and stood up, taking a blanket, to disguise the state of undress she usually slept in.

Wally was grinning at her when she reached her window and annoying awake. She slammed the window open. "What the hell do you want, Wally?"

He ignored her question, "Do you know what today is, Artemis?"

"Um...April twentieth?"

"Nope. That was yesterday. Clock struck twelve a few minutes ago."

Artemis sighed. She wished Wally would let her go back to sleep. She needed it; earlier that week Batman had given them a mission that stretched into yesterday morning. "What's so special about today then?"

His grin grew even wider, if that was possible. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Happy Birthday!" Then he cupped the back of her head in his hands and kissed her.

Before she had time to respond or reciprocate, he backed away, his face beet red. "Right, so I'll be going now. Sleep, and all of that."

* * *

**A/N: **Also, for anyone who liked my "Silver" I've released the prologue to that story on here.


	14. Chapter 14: A Missed Oppurtunity

**A/N: This is, like most of my works, a S1 fic. Apologies for not responding to the past several reviews. And thank you. This was inspired by an 'imagine your OTP' post on tumblr. I do now have an AO3 account in addition to my tumblr ones, so if you prefer reading fanfiction on those mediums, I believe the links are on my profile.  
**

* * *

Wally paced up and down the hallway nervously. Things would be okay. Things would have to be okay. If they weren't okay…

A door creaked open. Wally whipped his head around. It wasn't, as he expected, Black Canary, but Artemis, still dressed in a hospital gown. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered if the gown was backless, but he was too relieved to see her whole to give that much though. He surged toward her, but stopped feet away when she shot a puzzled glance.

"Wally?" She croaked, her voice hoarser than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Robin were hurt. Well, we all did, but I could get here faster than the others."

"Of course." She took small step toward him, lurching forward as if to fall.

Wally shot out a hand to balance her, but she knocked it aside. "Um…what happened?"

"I think I understand why M'gann hates fire so much."

"Hmm?"

"G.C.P.D. headquarters caught on fire. It's a tall building. Hard to get everyone out. I was lucky. Barely got scorched." She held out her left arm. Her hand and her forearm were bandaged.

Wally suddenly grabbed her hand. She flinched a little, but otherwise didn't move. "Sorry."

"S'okay. Did your mission go okay?"

"Great. No problems. Locked the bad guys up."

"Good."

Wally realized that he was still holding her hand. Should he do something? Let go? Kiss her? Maybe she was less like a harpy and more like her namesake. A deadly beautiful goddess who'd turn him into a deer should he try anything. Maybe that'd be okay. He could live with being a deer if he first got to kiss those plump lips. "I'm…I'm glad you got out safe." The moment he spoke he realized his chance was gone.

"Yeah. I guess wasn't all bad. I did get to meet Batgirl. She's not bad, though she and Robin got scorched pretty bad."

He had completely forgotten about Robin. Wally let go of Artemis's hand and rushed into the infirmary to check on his friend. Artemis sank down against the wall. Her heartbeat returned to normal and she wondered why on Earth she had let Wally hold her hand.


End file.
